


Chasing Dusk

by laurapora95



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapora95/pseuds/laurapora95
Summary: Anna Kim wasn't supposed to be alive. She wasn't supposed to be a vampire either. She was just another victim chosen to fight in a war she didn't understand. Her body should have been left to rot on the battlefield. Jacob Black decided to spare her. If only she could understand why.Jacob Black and Original Female Character. Follows timeline during Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Change

The moment Anna Kim's life ended should have been important, it should have meant something. Time should have slowed, grinding to a halt, when her last heartbeat echoed in her chest. People on the street should have paused in their actions, taking a moment to absorb the loss of a fellow human soul--

\--but that didn't happen. Nothing changed and no one stopped to acknowledge the fact that a nineteen-year-old woman had just been robbed of the chance to live life as she had known it. Against her will and for a reason beyond her understanding, Anna was turned into a creature of myth and shadow. 

It was funny how her brain tried to rationalize the situation, tried to tell her everything would be all right. As she turned down the side street, moving away from the main campus of Washington University and towards the dormitories, she noticed something strange. There was a young man standing opposite her near the end of the road. He didn't seem to be watching her, yet there was something unsettling about his presence.

Anna gripped her bag tightly and continued walking. She should have just turned around and taken another route, but her mind told her she was overreacting. Keeping a moderate pace she approached him, leaving a wide berth between them. 

The unnerving sensation in her gut grew stronger as their proximity increased and it was then, just a second too late, that she noticed something truly terrifying. 

His eyes. They were wrong. She could see it now, the deep red of his irises. 

With a gasp she turned and tried to run but hadn't taken more than two steps when she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't," he chuckled, "wouldn't want you to miss all of the fun."

The force of the fall had stolen her breath and she struggled to push herself up from the ground. A cold hand clasped her neck and pinned her down with unnatural strength.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he told her.

The man dragged Anna to her feet and pulled her towards the woods that bordered the buildings on the street. She thought about screaming but her chest ached and his hand was still wrapped around her throat with intense pressure. As they neared the trees Anna could make out a figure that was distinctly female. They stopped just short of this person so that her face was obscured by the dark. 

"A-are you going to kill me?" Anna whispered. It was a stupid question, the one she had always heard people say in movies before they met their demise, but it was the only thing she could think to ask. 

The woman laughed, "Oh, sweetie, I'm going to give you something far better than death."

There was a flash of red hair and a searing pain in Anna's shoulder. From the corner of her eye she noticed teeth marks in her skin and then there was pain. Excruciating, blinding. Pain that she couldn't even begin to describe because she would have never thought it possible.

She dropped to the ground, limbs flailing, and cried out into the still night. Her blood was on fire--there was molten lead in her veins. Her screams were cut short as her mind gave up and slipped away into the serenity of deep, senseless sleep. 

When she awoke there was only one thought, one feeling, one powerful urge. The need to feed.


	2. Blood

Blood. Warm, coppery, human blood. It was all Anna could think about, a constant burning in her throat, and she hated herself because of it. Her first victim had been consumed in a blind frenzy. She hadn't even bothered to notice their features--if they were male or female, old or young. Riley led her to them and she drank.

It wasn't until later, left to her own devices, that Anna recalled the palpable fear in the person's eyes and forced herself to vomit up what she had consumed. She was more careful after that.  
Even though Riley required everyone to hunt in groups she managed to separate herself from the others and sate her appetite alone. They were usually too busy fighting among themselves, snapping like rabid dogs at a piece of meat, to notice. 

It took a lot of control and there were times she drank too much. When that happened she would regurgitate the liquid. Every gag and heave a reminder to herself that she must not give in to the animal nature that had been thrust upon her. These were people she drank from, just like she had been, and she would not become a murderer.

"You think he's dead?" One of them asked, shouting over the noise of the cabin.

"He'd better be or I'm gonna kill him myself," Raoul responded, unable to keep the leer out of his voice.

Anna sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, and tried to block them out.

She only drank enough to stave off suspicion from the hoard. Any sign of weakness could be used against her, something she learned the hard way, but Anna refused to kill and drain people like they did. She was very selective with her victims, choosing those who were isolated and inconspicuous. One swift blow to the back of the neck rendered her target unconscious and she made a small incision using her razor sharp nails on their wrist. When the person woke up they would walk away with a curious scar, none the wiser. 

It would have been easier, safer, to blend in with the others. Join one of the many cliques that had formed in their pathetic excuse for a coven. She'd been approached by the ones with more influence, Raoul and Kristie, but Anna had always been a bad liar. Her current state didn't change that. Things turned violent when she refused, limbs were torn off and later reattached. Riley had helped her then, looked out for her, but Anna knew better than to take it personally. She had a certain ability that made her especially useful to their leader. 

This gift, or curse, was the reason that Anna knew Diego wasn't dead. He was making his way to the cabin at this very moment. The quiet one, Bree Tanner, was with him. It wasn't much of a super power, but it was particularly helpful for tracking down runaway newborns. As long as Anna had seen their face she could pinpoint their location with alarming precision. 

Stranger still was the effect this skill had on others. If they weren't looking directly at her, she could virtually disappear. No one thought to question her whereabouts when she slipped away from the group.

"Oh, hey, Diego's alive." Kevin's tone was laden with disappointment.

"No thanks to you," Diego replied. 

As the two exchanged pleasantries, Anna sensed the mounting aggression that surfaced whenever Diego and Raoul were in the same room together. It was all tension and hate and anger with these creatures. She loathed them. 

Their coven's behavior was seemingly erratic and borderline reckless. Despite Riley's warnings to pick low-risk prey, people who wouldn't be noticed or missed, most of them did as they pleased. This usually ended with bodies being discovered and Riley in a fury over the sheer stupidity of his fledglings.

Anna could see no point to it, no point to anything. She cared for none of them and kept to herself, but she dared not leave. Riley had filled their minds with fear, warning them of all the things that could end their immortal lives. Anna wasn't sure why she continued living--if it could be called that. She hated this existence and had attempted to end it more than once. The sunlight theory, which she had tried, was quickly debunked. Her body was like marble, nearly impenetrable, making a stake through the heart seem like a fool's errand. The only thing that kept her from fleeing altogether was knowing that she would have nowhere to go. 

Standing quickly, Anna dashed to the stairs and made her exit. If there was going to be a fight between Diego and Raoul, or any of the others, she wanted no part of it. Besides, Riley would be back soon. That would put an end to things, at least for the day. 

She waited for him outside, resting casually in one of the towering pines. Her eyes, a shade darker than the others, glinted in the moonlight. Anna felt Riley's presence roughly twenty miles out, her range was increasing. She jumped down from the tree, nearly two-hundred feet, with the grace of a ballerina and met him halfway.

"Everyone accounted for?" His demeanor was pleasant enough. He trusted Anna which meant her leash was longer than most. 

"Yep, Diego cut it close. I'm impressed he found us. Brought the young one back with him." 

Pride flickered in his gaze and he nodded, "Good."

They heard voices approaching, and Anna's jaw tightened.

"You should get inside." 

She obeyed, keeping her gaze low as she passed Raoul and his accomplices. They had probably come to rat on Diego, anything to try and gain favor with Riley.

Anna felt Raoul's eyes on her, lingering for an extra second, filled with a dozen emotions. Confusion, lust, jealousy, irritation, intrigue. She shuddered. His attention sickened her, it was far worse than Fred's repulsive nature.

Slipping back into the house she prepared herself for another day in hell.


	3. Fight

They were going to war. Anna recalled the moment she realized this, the venom with which Riley declared their fate. She had never seen him so angry, so cruel. Everyone was shocked and terrified, but his approach worked. They all fell in line and rallied to his cause. Her cause.

Even when the training began, five days of inexperienced and blood-thirsty newborns abusing each other, Anna didn't want to believe it. This had to be a joke, or a test. Riley was just testing their loyality. There was no way their pathetic group could stand up to the Cullens, not even if they had a hundred days to prepare.

He may have fooled the others, but Anna knew better. This wasn't a battle they were going to survive, all of them were nothing more than lambs for the slaughter.

The forest was still and far too beautiful for the scene that was about to unfold. Soon, these trees would echo with the sounds of the dying and the ground would be covered in corpses.

Anna's eyes darted around to the vampires she ran beside. They were all anxious, eager, and over confident. Only Bree seemed to shared her concern, but it was for an entirely different reason. Diego had been missing since the night he had gone to confront Riley. Whatever had happened between those two it was obvious that the young girl loved him. Perhaps they planned to run away together.

Anna didn't have the strength or the courage to tell her the truth. She felt the exact moment Diego had left this earth. His presence disappeared, snuffed out in a matter of seconds, and only Riley had returned.

Fred was nowhere to be found either and Anna was almost jealous of him. He had managed to flee and was well on his way out of the country by now. She had tracked his location to to the Canadian border before he moved out of her range.

Every step brought them closer to their demise. The Cullens were waiting just beyond the trees. Anna hung back towards the edge of the group. No one seemed to notice, they were all too focused on the hunt.

This was it.

There wouldn't be another chance. If she was going to run, she had to do it now.

500 yards.

300 yards--

150--

She turned at the last second, using the chaos of the battle to her advantage. Sprinting through the trees, Anna could only hope that no one had been able to see her face. All she could do now was flee. The first screams rang out into the air, sickening cracks resounded as marble bodies collided and heads rolled. She didn't look back.  
__________

Anna ran, arms and legs pumping, the woods whipping by in a blur around her. She didn't know where she was going but anything was better than the carnage that lay behind her.

Seconds crawled by and Anna felt more hopeful with every yard she put between herself and the clearing.

Her thoughts went black as something hit her from behind with the force of an elephant. The ground raked her skin as she tumbled over it. Her back hit the trunk of a tree and she was stunned for a moment.

Gazing up through the pain she saw the worst sight imaginable, Raoul had found her.

"How were you able to follow me?" she gasped.

"I knew you would run, you bitch," he sneered, "the weak ones always do."

A snarl erupted from Anna's throat, the sound completely foreign to her. Instinct made her react before she could think to reason with him and her body sprung up into a crouch. Surprise clouded his features for an instant, he hadn't expected her to fight back. She used that hesitation and raced forward, landing a blow to his ribcage. The snap of bone was deafening in the quiet space; pain radiated through Anna's hand.

Raoul's expression morphed from shock to fury and he retaliated with a well-aimed punch to her jaw. Her head jerked to the side and she stumbled backwards.

Every second spent fighting with him was a risk. They were drawing attention to themselves and it wouldn't be long before Anna's chance of escape was gone. Still, she wouldn't lose to him. Not when freedom was so close.

As he lunged forward to finish her off there was a frenzy of movement that even Anna's eyes had trouble discerning. Some massive shape covered in fur had intercepted Raoul's deadly strike. His body was thrown through the trees and his severed head fell from the creature's mouth with a dull thump.

Anna couldn't believe her luck, if it could be called that. Raoul had been distracted in his rage and the wolf had taken the opportunity to end his miserable existence. Now, it was her turn.

Somehow, this was better. She didn't want to die, but at least it wouldn't be at the hands of someone she loathed.

The wolf stood quietly, its breath creating clouds of steam in the frigid air. She braced herself for the end and turned to face it. When their eyes met Anna was overcome with the last emotion she expected--comfort.  
She had anticipated anger, contempt, disgust, even bloodlust, but all she could feel from its amber stare was a beautiful warmth. As if this creature was truly her protector.

An image began to surface in her mind, one that had no obvious connection to the wolf that stood before her and yet--

Someone she had met briefly, almost a year ago, and hadn't thought of since. Still, Anna never forgot a face.

"Jacob?"

The wolf growled, eyes flashing, and shook its head fiercely. She tensed, preparing to fight again, but the creature leapt over her and continued on in the direction of the battle.

Anna realized she had been given a second chance, but her thoughts were jumbled. Suddenly, the will she had felt so strongly to leave, get as far away as possible, was gone.

Fatigue overwhelmed her body, her jaw ached. She hadn't been gorging herself on blood the past week like the others. She had avoided feeding altogether. Pain wove its way around her spine and her fingers were still a broken mess.

A groan escaped her lips as she forced one foot in front of the other. She had to keep moving or someone else would find her.

At some point her legs gave way and her body fell to meet the ground, but even as her vision grew dark Anna could see a pair of glowing amber eyes.


	4. Starve

"Can you hear me? Just hang in there," a melodic voice reached Anna's ears and her eyes fluttered open.

A young woman was leaning over her, golden gaze full of concern.

"Oh, there you are, hello," she continued with a smile.

Anna's brow furrowed, trying to concentrate on the face, but her vision was hazy. There was an unbelievable pain in her throat, as if she had swallowed steel wool.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She groaned, bringing a hand to her temple.

"I'm Alice and you're safe now. Don't push yourself." Her tone was kind, but firm.

Anna was too exhausted to argue and she drifted into a semi-conscious state, vaguely aware of the conversation taking place around her.

"Do you think they know about her?"

"This is too risky, we shouldn't be helping her--"

"What's important right now is keeping her alive. She will have to feed soon."

Anna inhaled sharply, pulling herself to her feet. "No, please, I don't want to feed, I--"

Her legs gave way, betraying the fatigue that wracked her body. Alice was at her side in an instant to help her back up.

A blonde man approached her, his eyes the same iridescent gold as the others.

"Anna, you've been starving yourself. Human blood is the quickest way to restore your strength. I'm a doctor and I have access to blood that was taken voluntarily, you won't be hurting anyone."

She faltered for a minute, considering his words, but shook her head.

"I just can't drink human blood again, please, you have to understand. I never wanted this. Riley and that woman--they forced this on me, on all of us. I'd give anything to take back what I've done."

Anna felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes, but knew they would never come. She had lost that ability when she ceased to be human.

"She's telling the truth," another one of the Cullens spoke, a teenager with chestnut hair, "she was trying to escape during the attack."

Edward's statement only served to strengthen Carlisle's argument, "Then let us help you, we can show you a different way."

His kind gaze entreated her and for a moment Anna felt a peculiar sense of warmth in the cavity where her heart had once beat.

__________

"Feeling better?"

A light touch on her shoulder made Anna gasp, but it was only Alice. 

She managed a weak smile, "Yes, at least I can stand on my own now."

"Carlisle would like to talk to you, when you're ready."

"Of course, I just need to wash my hands." Anna glanced down at the deer carcass that Emmett had hunted for her. The guilt in her stomach had abated the more she'd consumed. Animal blood was different than human, but she didn't think she'd have any trouble getting used to it.

She scrubbed herself clean in the bathroom, taking a few moments to assess her appearance. The dull maroon of her irises was concerning, they were nearly black with thirst. Dark purple bruises bloomed under her eyes, another sign of her refusal to drink.

It was no wonder Raoul had suspected her, she had one foot in the grave already. An image of his severed head clasped between teeth surface in her mind and she gripped the sink.

Who was he? Why did he save me?

\--but she already knew who he was. That part was clear, it was his motive that remained a mystery.

Anna found Carlisle in the living room with his wife, Esme, beside him. They both gave her encouraging smiles that seemed genuine.

"You're looking better already," he commented and gestured to the sofa, "your injuries were already healing when we brought you here, but feeding should speed up the process considerably."

She took a seat, clasping her hands tightly in her lap, unsure of what to expect. The scenario reminded her of being scolded by her parents as a child.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, I'll try to answer them as best I can."

"Why am I--," Anna hesitated to use the word 'alive', "why did you help me ?"

He considered his response, "One of our allies told us about you, they seemed to think you weren't a threat."

"Was it Jacob?"

Anna noted his surprise, she couldn't blame him.

"Yes," he shared a glance with Esme, "do you two know each other?"

Anna shook her head, "Hardly, we've only met once and that was over a year ago. I recognized him somehow, even though he wasn't human. He must have remembered me as well, since he saved me."

"Well, that's very fortunate. We will make sure to let him know you're alright."

Despite his words Carlisle seemed unnerved by this information. Silence crept between them and Anna's thoughts began to wander.

"What about the others? Did anyone else make it?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Can't say I'm upset about it," Anna muttered, "but there was one, Bree Tanner, she was so young."

"I'm sorry, we tried to convince The Volturi to spare her, but they wouldn't allow it." 

"Oh, I see," Anna felt a loss despite the fact that she had barely shared two words with the girl. Anyone with a shred of empathy would agree that she hadn't deserved to die.

"Wait, what do you mean they wouldn't allow it? Who are the Volturi?"

"An ancient coven based in Italy, one of the oldest in existence. They are currently the most powerful, therefore, they have authority over all other vampires and enforce the rules of our kind. Victoria's decision to start a coven was a violation of our way so everyone was eradicated."

Anna could sense the disdain Carlisle felt for the Volturi as he spoke, it seemed almost personal for him. Esme put a comforting hand on his arm.

"But how did they find out? None of us knew what Riley was planning, we didn't even know Victoria was behind it."

"One of the members, Jane, has clairvoyant abilities. Victoria was careful not to make any concrete decisions, but the trail of bodies your group left behind was impossible to miss. It was only a matter of time before they noticed," Carlisle frowned, his smooth features momentarily disturbed, "Jane should have been able to sense you as well, since you were close by. I'm still not sure how she overlooked you,"

"Actually, I might have an explanation for that. I have an ability, I'm not sure exactly how it works, but once I've seen someone's face I can track their location within a certain distance," Anna hesitated, not wanting to inform them of Fred's departure from the country, "I can follow someone for a while before they just sort of fade away, but it also seems to work in the reverse. If no one has seen my face for a while then they won't be able to find me, not even by my scent. If the Volturi have never seen me, then they might not even know I exist."

"That's incredible," Carlisle murmured, "At the very least, it gives you some time. There is still a chance that Jane will be able to sense you eventually, but what you've described sounds very promising. With your permission, I'd like to test your ability out after you've recovered."

Anna nodded, curious to learn more about it as well.

"Do you have family? Anyone who would be looking for you?"

"No, I haven't spoken to my mother in..." Anna paused, "it doesn't matter. My brother lives in Hawaii, I doubt he even knows I've been missing."

There was pity in Esme's gaze that made her uncomfortable, "You're welcome to stay with us,"

"Absolutely," Carlisle agreed, "as long as you need. If you decide to stay in Washington, it would be best to avoid going back home. Someone could recognize you and there would be a lot of difficult questions to answer."

"I hadn't even thought about it," Anna admitted. She hadn't considered going back, just like she hadn't considered the fact that she might make it out of the battle alive. Her instinct to run was based on self preservation with no foresight or plan for the future.

Now she was faced with a situation that was entirely unexpected, a second chance. Something Bree Tanner didn't get. The same whisper that had urged Anna to keep going, continue despite the loathing she felt for herself, spoke to her again. It told her that she was meant for something more than mindless slaughter.

The Cullens had offered another way of life and she was going to take it.


	5. Heal

Anna was running--again. Her rejuvenated form weaved between trees with minimal effort. They had given her a five minute head start, but that was almost too generous. Already, she was miles away from the Cullen's residence and rapidly approaching the border between their land and the territory belonging to the Quileute tribe.

In less than a minute they would release Emmet, their best tracker, to see if she could really disappear. It had been a full twenty-four hours since he had laid eyes on Anna and she was feeling confident. All she had to do was make it back to the house before Emmet found her. 

It felt good to run without the threat of death behind her. For the past two weeks she had been living with the Cullens, healing and testing her capabilities. Carlisle recommended feeding a few times a week to get her strength back, rabbits and other small prey. It didn't take long until she was hunting by herself. Anna didn't crave human blood, it never even crossed her mind. 

This was one of several tests she had undergone as they experimented with her built-in GPS, as Emmet called it. Each of the Cullens had attempted to track her through the forest and vice versa in order to determine how Anna's proximity to them affected her success.

She had reached the border and started to double back, taking care not to run over any fallen branches or leave any footprints behind. It would be nearly impossible for Emmet to spot her and her smell would be faint, but sound still made her vulnerable in this situation. A whisper of leaves or the rustle of a startled animal would be a dead give away.

Anna enjoyed these tests, they allowed her to hone her skills for a purpose other than killing. 

She inhaled deeply, out of habit, as she caught Emmet's scent on the wind. He was headed in her direction about three miles to the left, they were bound to pass each other soon. With some caution she could slip away unnoticed. 

Assessing the area she stooped and picked up a stone from the ground, twisting it between her fingers. Silent and careful she drew her arm back, launching the stone with superhuman strength. It sailed through the trees and cut the air with a whistle that Emmet couldn't miss. 

She resumed running in the opposite direction of her throw, hoping he would take the bait.

Seconds later, the Cullen's house filtered into view and she pushed herself even harder to cover the last stretch of ground. 

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were there waiting for her. Emmet was nowhere to be found.

"Congratulations, Anna. You're practically invisible," Alice exclaimed, clapping softly.

It was a strange compliment, but Anna found it comforting. If the Vultori became aware of her existence there would be no attempt at reasoning. Remaining invisible seemed a small price to pay to continue living. She had done more for less.

Emmet emerged from the forest soon after, both frustrated and impressed that Anna was able to elude even him. 

"No head start next time, I'm done going easy on you," he said, offering a high five of solidarity.

"Agreed," she returned the gesture and the sound of their hands colliding was like a small explosion.

Carlisle pulled her aside, "I've spoken with Tanya, the Denali Coven has agreed to take you in when you're ready to leave."

Relief was palpable in her features, "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Everything you've done for me, it's more than I deserve."

He shook his head, "You deserve to live a life you are proud of and we'll help you in whatever way we can."

She smiled despite the ache in her chest. The Cullens were kind and understanding, but she didn't belong with them. At least, not yet.

The wounds beneath her skin were still fresh. She didn't have any time to process the loss of her life when she was under Riley's control. Staying in Washington was a painful reminder of the future she could never have. She needed time away--time to grieve for the person she was before, to mourn those she would never see again and the life she could never return to.

__________

Anna didn't need directions to find out where Jacob lived, she only had to concentrate on his image. In order to find someone she needed a clear mental picture which is why the more time she spent with others the easier it became to know their locations. Surprisingly, Jacob's lead was strong, more so than any of the vampires she had been around for weeks. His aura was clear and distinct, making her trek through the woods an easy one. 

Maybe it's a wolf thing...

She didn't have time to question this anomaly and how it went against the theory of her ability. As she passed into Quileute territory Anna knew her time was limited. She had no idea if the other shifters would be able to sense her, but it was a risk she had decided to take.

Jacob's house popped into view, red paint sticking out sorely against lush foliage. 

Her movements came to a stop, leaving a good distance between her and the home. Common sense warned her against knocking on the door. Instead, she stood quietly and waited. Jacob would know she was here, just as he had known to save her.

A few minutes later, one of the side doors opened and Jacob's towering form could be seen peering out. Anna raised a hand high and waved, feeling rather foolish as she did so.

There was a moment of hesitation before he raised his arm in return and beckoned her over.

"You're lucky my dad isn't home, he would've met you with a shotgun." 

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, the gesture making him wince. Anna wanted to ask after his wounds, but didn't think he'd appreciate the concern.

"Would you mind telling your friends that I come in peace? If they're not after me yet, they will be soon." 

"Why should I? You are a vampire after all," 

"Yes, but I'm not a Cullen. So, no treaty violation, right?"

"Someone's been doing their research," Jacob grumbled, "but don't expect any special treatment. We have no reason to trust you,"

"Point taken," Anna shrugged, "I actually came by to say thank you,"

Silence stretched between them, his expression unchanging.

"You know, for saving my life," she continued,

"It was either you or the guy trying to kill you. No offense, but he seemed like a bigger threat."

Anna smiled, "At the time, yeah, but you're not the only one who's been recovering their strength."

He shifted, standing upright, "Is that a threat?"

"You wish," she replied calmly, "like I'd give you any reason to sick your furry friends on me,"

"How do you know I haven't already?"

Anna kept her gaze level, dark eyes searching his. "Intuition, I guess,"

It was more than that though, she trusted him. Here was someone she barely knew--who was even supposed to be her enemy--yet she felt no danger with him. 

"It's good to see you again," her tone softened, "I never thought I would, to be honest,"

It was hard to comprehend how much difference a single year could make. The person standing before her was a complete foil to the carefree kid she had met on the beach at La Push. Then again, so was she. Her daily concerns had shifted from surfing and exams to immortal covens and hunting. 

"You should get going, Sam won't let you hang out here forever regardless of what I tell him,"

He turned back to the house, reaching for the door. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

The urgency in her voice made him pause.

"Why did you let me go? You had the chance to kill me, but you just left."

"I don't know," Jacob's voice was low, as if he were talking to himself, "I thought I would understand after--but it still doesn't make any sense,"

"Well, I'm glad you did," Anna admitted, unable to keep back the emotion in her voice.

"Yeah," he mumbled, raising his head. His stare was lightning, pinning her to the spot with an intensity she didn't understand.

"Me too."


	6. Return

Something was wrong. Anna could feel it in every step she took towards her destination. A growing sense of dread that refused to dissipate, but she had to keep going. 

Alaska had been good for her mind, allowing Anna time to make peace with the past and gain a fresh perspective on this second life she had been given. She thought about the Cullens often and couldn't help checking in on them. Thinking of Jacob, however, brought an inexplicable feeling of emptiness. Despite the several hundred miles between them, his signal burned brightly in Anna's mind at all times. This unusual connection only breeded more confusion. 

A few weeks had passed when Alice sent along some photographs from the wedding of Edward and his human mate, Bella Swan. Anna poured over the images, memorizing the woman's features until she became another red dot on her mental map. Her surprise at this new development was overshadowed by concern when not long after, Bella's presence began to fade.

She hadn't given the Denali's a proper explanation, there wasn't time. It had only been two months since she left Washington and Anna knew she had to go back. Every day Bella's signal was weaker, as if it was being snuffed out by another presence.

Anna had expected someone, most likely Alice, to be aware of her arrival. Edward might even be able to read her thoughts as she approached and tell Carlisle to meet her at the door. Instead, she was met with something that confirmed all of her fears. 

She could smell it from here. The scent hit her with the impact of a freight train.

Anna hesitated for an instant before running to the door and yanking it open. It nearly swung off the hinges from her panicked grab as she lunged inside.

She was met with a warzone. Red smeared on the couch, trailing on the floor, painted on the walls in bright flecks--everywhere.

In the periphery a voice was shouting, it took Anna a moment to realize the noise was directed at her.

"Anna, no, there's too much--"

\--blood. So much blood. She didn't recognize the odor, but she knew it was human. There was only one person living under the Cullen's roof.

She was dimly aware of Alice pushing past her, dragging Rosalie by the neck.

"Get out of here, please!" 

Anna was about to respond, to turn and leave this hellish scene, when she heard a familiar voice from upstairs. Jacob was here too.

Her legs moved of their own accord, feet made of lead, as she ascended the stairs. Part of her was afraid to see what was unfolding in the room where Bella undoubtedly lay. The screams belonged to someone in unimaginable pain, it reminded Anna of when she had been turned.

Her shoes were slick with blood by the time she reached the landing and the urge was almost overwhelming. She grasped the ballister for support, inhaling with a shudder that caused Jacob to fix his tortured gaze on her. 

"What the hell are you doing here? He cried, moving to block the view of Bella's mangled body.

Time was suspended as Anna fought for control over herself. She could practically taste blood in the air and her body instinctively began to heave. She recalled every time her teeth had grazed a stranger's skin--how much she loathed her actions. It would not control her again, never again. 

"No, I want to help," she gasped, lurching forward, "tell me what to do,"

If it hadn't been for the urgency of the situation Jacob would have surely tossed her over the stairs in that moment. Edward was too distressed to question Anna, but he was able to see that her will was strong. She wouldn't lose control. 

"Help me," he demanded as he tore chunks of skin from Bella's abdomen.

Anna wasted no time sinking her nails into the thick dermis surrounding whatever impossible spawn was currently killing the woman who harbored it.

Jacob was giving Bella CPR in a desperate attempt to keep her heart beating. A feat that seemed more futile with every faint flutter coming from Bella's chest. 

Edward began biting and ripping, a scene that Anna could only describe as horrific. She didn't trust herself to do the same, but she took hold of the new split he had made and pulled hard.

The sound of steel grinding on steel filled the room and their coupled efforts succeeded in performing a perverse cesarean section. 

Anna stared, dumbfounded, as Edward pulled a child from the gaping hole in Bella's pelvis.

She backed up slowly, eyeing Jacob as he eyed Bella. The moment was over and Anna had no idea what she had just done. She didn't even know what was going on, but Jacob wouldn't look at her and there was an uncomfortable seed of jealousy taking root.

Seconds passed, Rosalie was at the doorway. Edward was handing the baby over to her.

Jacob was still staring down at Bella, pumping away at her chest, refusing to stop even as Edward sunk his teeth into her body repeatedly.

Anna decided it was best to leave.

She made it downstairs and sat on the last step. Rosalie was busy feeding the newborn creature, her features blissfully content. Anna wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, her world was numb.

Footsteps on the landing, Jacob's weight shifting as he stood. She could almost feel his heartbeat, the sound was like a drum pounding against her ears.

Anna turned and glanced up at him only to feel an intense hatred radiating from him. Except, it wasn't directed at her. There was malice in his eyes, intent to kill, and it was aimed at the child cradled in Rosalie's arms.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" She asked, getting to her feet.

It was like he couldn't hear her. Anna closed the distance between them, hand outstretched, though she didn't quite dare to touch him.

"She's gone," he croaked, "that thing killed her,"

"What are you talking about? Bella isn't dead," 

"There is a corpse in that room, anyone can see that," his words were almost a growl.

"Jacob, listen to me, if Bella were dead I would know," Anna pleaded, "just give her some time,"

"Shut up, you don't know anything," he started down the stairs, but Anna gripped his arm with an unyielding strength.

His reaction was instantaneous, every muscle in his body tensing beneath her hold. 

She could feel his accelerated heart rate, blood pumping through veins, and the searing heat that didn't quite reach her icy exterior.

She expected to be met with fury, a hostile gaze that would set her skin on fire, but the reality was entirely different.

When his eyes finally met hers there was relief--a relief so profound it was almost heartbreaking. All of the anger had vanished.

Anna had no idea what provoked this change in him, but she seized upon the opportunity.

"Bella just needs some time, please Jacob," Anna whispered, "trust me,"

Speech seemed to fail him, but she knew he was no longer a threat to anyone in the house. In a flurry of movement he seemed to fall forward and nearly collapsed into her. She caught him easily, supporting his weight as their bodies met in some semblance of a hug.

It wasn't until she felt the tears on her shoulder that she realized Jacob was crying.

Understanding dawned on Anna as she realized what had driven her to return, the missing piece of the picture she had been trying to form.

It wasn't to save Bella, though she was glad she had been able to help in some way. It was to save Jacob from making a terrible mistake, something he would regret for the rest of his life. She was here to help save him from himself.


End file.
